Long Haul
by Lubadub
Summary: A Support Stacie Terminal Attraction outtake. Come bear witness to Stewardess Sookie's initiation into the Mile High Club. Pilot E's always willing to help a girl out. M for language and lemons.


**A/N: So this is normally where Terminal Attraction updates. Tonight, you're in for a special treat. I present to you, Long Haul, a Terminal Attraction outtake. The plot has been thrown out the window at 35,000 feet. **

**A few weeks ago, smg528 paid a pretty penny for some one on one time with the Captain. Her request was a long distance flight out of Chicago's O'Hare Airport with a little Mile High action. Plus, she wanted to poke a little fun at an ex-boyfriend. This ficlette was the result. Come read about the exploits of Pilot E and Stewardess Sookie. Did you guys realize that they've never joined the Mile High Club together? **

**A thousand thanks for the amazing people over at Support Stacie, smg528 for her generous donation, and my amazing beta, chiisai-kitty.**

**Also, thanks to Hannah09 for making us an awesome banner!! You can see it here: http://tweetphoto(dot)com/17685199**

**Oh, a little lingo help - a scab is someone who crosses the picket lines and works in place of those on strike. **

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of their respective owners. Suzanne owns herself, and this outtake. She used to own ****Ian, but now he's his own man... or the problem of a new girlfriend.**

It was going to be a great month. On top of the amazing salary that Terry was paying, there was a strike across a few different airlines and I was picking up scab work at double the normal rate. Sure, I was getting dirty looks for crossing the picket lines, but I didn't give a shit and neither did Alcide. By the end of the strike, we'd be rolling in the dough and the strikers would be lucky to have a contract.

Today's adventure had us flying out of Chicago for a trans-Atlantic flight to London. We'd even secured jobs for Sookie and Maria Starr; Alcide and I took good care of our ladies. When Sookie saw the hourly salary she'd be making, she forgot all about solidarity and said hello to not worrying about her bills for the next year.

The four of us walked into Chicago's O'Hare Airport like we owned the place. Sookie looked much more comfortable in the longer uniform which kept her more covered than Terry's choice. I preferred her naked in my bed, but we can't all get what we want. She looked happy to see me back in my perfectly pressed black suit. She liked the formality of it; I liked the relaxed dress code flying private afforded me. Any day I didn't need to wear a tie was a good day in my book.

We checked in with the coordinating manager and were introduced to the rest of the ragtag crew which was made up of two decently attractive flight attendants and our navigator, Ian. I hated having a navigator on crew; Alcide and I were a two man crew, any other additions just pissed me off. For what I was being paid, however, I'd suck it up and ignore every word out of the moron's mouth. That would certainly be easier said than done; the jackass just didn't shut up.

Going back to flying an Airbus after my sporty little Gulfstream was torture. There were a million other details to check and we had to keep meticulous notes on everything. Terry really didn't give a shit about protocol; we took notes on the important figures but he never gave us specific logs we needed to fill out. Alcide and I had a brief, silent conversation with each other and then left the cockpit to flirt with Sookie and Maria Starr. When we came back maybe ten minutes later, Ian was fuming from his seat, giving us both dirty looks.

"You're that type of flight crew, huh? The kind that fuck each other as soon as we reach altitude? I've flown with pricks like you before; you think you can score with anything with a pulse. Guess what, not going to happen. I'll report the two of you so fast, your heads will spin. Not even your boss would hire you back."

Dammit! I was looking forward to initiating Sookie into the Mile High Club on this trip. We had been talking about it ever since we got the schedule from the airline. As soon as she told me she'd never had sex at 35,000 feet, I knew it would be my job to get on top of that immediately. I was a member many times over. In my opinion, the Club should hand out those little punch cards to keep track of each lay. Every ten fucks, you get a free flight, or something like that.

Coordinating an airplane bathroom fuck was no easy task, but tonight all the conditions were right; it was a trans-Atlantic night flight with a half empty cabin. There were excellent odds that by the midway point, everyone would be asleep and Sookie and I could sneak away for a little fun. Now, those odds were dashed by the douchebag navigator from hell. I'd be doomed to sit in this fucking cockpit with him all night. He probably had awesome stories about his mother, who he probably still lives with. Maybe I could convince one of the other stewardesses to polish his knob; he's likely to not be getting any hence his desire to prevent me from getting any. I gave my now saddened cock an apologetic glance. He'd just have to wait until we got to London for a quickie while the plane refueled.

Alcide and I acted like the kids in school who thought they were cooler than everyone by completely ignoring Ian. If he wanted to be an annoying little cock block, then we weren't going to be friends with him; it really was as simple as that. Playground mentality when you're over thirty is always appropriate. We didn't really even need him anyway. I had to think of a way to get rid of him.

"I'm going to grab Sookie for a minute. Need to rework our plans. I'll be back before we start boarding."

Fuck, she was going to be pissed. She had been looking forward to our high altitude romp ever since I mentioned it. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't; any chance to fuck Sookie was not to be wasted. I found her quickly and my mind was already working on a myriad of excuses.

"The navigator's a dick. He made it very clear to us that we'd be playing by the book this flight. He's the kind of asshole that won't let us leave the cockpit the entire trip."

"Then how are we supposed to... you know, later on?"

Maria gave her a confused look. It wasn't really my place to share her intimate details with her friends, but they were my intimate details too. "Sookie and I were planning on fucking in the bathroom."

Oh, that got the angry eyes back. Sookie was pissed; I may have played this hand wrong. Maria's eyes bugged out of her head and was soon looking as pissed off as Sookie was. Dammit, now I had two stewardesses pissed off at me. Things were not looking good for me or my johnson.

"Alcide and I were going to meet up at the jump seat at altitude. I guess both of our plans are out the window."

I was glad to know that at least half the anger wasn't directed at me. If I had Maria Starr on my side, I still had a shot of winning Sookie back. I had to calm her down somehow; I guess it was time for the smooth act. I pulled her into my arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We'll figure something out. The rat bastard has to fall asleep at some point. If we don't get it going, we'll get it on the way back. I promise."

There was obviously less hatred in her eyes after that. There was something else lurking in the corner of her glance, something mischievous.

"You're right, Eric. You should head back to the cockpit. We're going to start boarding soon."

I think the apocalypse was about to start. A woman just told me I was right. I'd been called a lot of things by a lot of women, but right was never one of them. That is why Sookie was the girl for me; she always kept me on my toes. I had absolutely no idea what was swirling through that crazy head of hers, but I had the feeling I was going to like it.

The beginning of the flight went off smoothly. We took off on time and, as predicted, were only at half capacity. Douchebag Ian held true to his word and guarded the cockpit door like a pit bull. If he lived in Louisiana, I would have introduced him to Boring Bill. He spent the entire first hour talking about computer games and Twitter. Sookie came in with a tray of coffee for us, giving Ian an extra wide smile when she handed him his cup. When she gave me mine, I also got a kiss on the cheek, which I greatly appreciated. Ian watched her walk out, which I did not appreciate so much.

"I could see why you'd want to sneak out. She's fucking hot."

I wanted to kill him. It was one thing when Quinn was looking at her, but there had been a lot of growth between me and Sookie since then. She wasn't my girlfriend by any means but I felt a certain claim over her. And now this asshole was going to make a comment like that? It took all my will power not to throw my cup of hot coffee in his face. Alcide must have seen my inner struggle as he took the cup from my hand and moved it out of reach.

"You don't know Eric very well, man. I suggest you shut the fuck up. Last guy who tried to talk shit about his girl ended up in the hospital."

No he didn't, he ended up fired. I figured out Alcide's game quick; make the new guy afraid of me. If he thinks I'm unstable, he'll leave me the fuck alone.

"I'm pretty possessive. When I was in the desert, you had to guard your shit otherwise someone else might take it."

"You were in Iraq?"

Nope, four years on an aircraft carrier. "Damn straight. I spent four years over there. I've seen things you couldn't even imagine. Plus, I went four years without pussy. That does things to a guy."

Alcide and I had another of our silent conversations. "When Eric and I first started flying together, he told me horror stories about the shit he did overseas. He was a fucking mercenary, dude."

"Goddammit, Alc, you're not supposed to tell people that!"

"Shit, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't freak out. Just calm down. Here, drink your coffee."

He handed me my cup back, his hands noticeably shaking. He was my best friend for a reason. We turned around to check out Ian's reaction, but I noticed he wasn't looking too hot.

"Ian, you feeling okay?"

"I think I just need to close my eyes for a second."

And with that, he was out like a light. Alcide had some first aid training and rushed over to him. After double checking that he was breathing and had a pulse, he came back to the console.

"Should we call it in?"

"Hang on a second. I'll be right back."

I found Sookie in the front galley and cornered her immediately.

"What did you give him?"

"Just half a sleeping pill. They keep a vial of them in the cabinets in case people get hysterical on a flight. It's a safety thing, really. Half a pill should keep him out for a few hours. He'll be perking up just as we're about to land."

"You're amazing. Ready to pop your Mile High cherry?"

"Thought you'd never ask. I'll head to the one in back. Everyone's asleep. Don't keep me waiting, Captain."

I ran back to Alcide with what had to be a shit eating grin stretched across my face. I'd be screwed if either of our intercoms or the black box picked up what I was about to say, so I opted to write a note.

**Sookie drugged him with a sleeping pill. He'll be out until landing. Going to fuck her brains out. You're next.**

"You want to fuck me?"

"No, you moron. I'm going to go have sex with Sookie and then I'll relieve you to go mess around with Maria Starr."

"Oh, you made my night. I'll be sure to yell your name instead of hers. Be quick about it, I'm fucking dying here."

I grabbed the condom out of my bag and casually walked back to the rear lavatory. I doubled checked, and sure enough, everyone was asleep. Part of me wondered if Sookie drugged them too, but at this point, I didn't care. All I knew was that Sookie was waiting for me.

When I got to the back of the plane, I noticed that both bathrooms were occupied. Shit. Which one should I knock on? My query was answered when one door opened and a passenger smiled at me, before walking back to his seat. I gave a quick knock on the opposite door and it opened to let me in. Thank God it was actually Sookie, I would have been in a bad place if it wasn't. I forgot how cramped these things were. Sookie at least had the frame of mind to sit on the sink's counter, giving me a place to stand. Little did she know that the way we were now was my favorite position for one of these romps. Leaning against the door with her legs around my waist also worked, but one time I pressed on the door in the wrong spot and it opened mid-thrust. That was not my best work.

I stood in between her legs, taking her beautiful form and tracing circles on the backs of her knees. When we next made eye contact, she shifted her gaze to her left. I followed her eyes and saw a pair of red lace panties hanging from the garment hook. I let my exploring hands go a little higher, teasing the skin between her thighs. At my touch, her legs spread farther and her back arched towards me. I slowly undid the buttons of her blouse, not wanting to piss her off by ruining another work shirt. I'd done that enough.

Normally in one of these moments, I'd just hike up a girl's skirt, whip out my cock and go at it. It was easier to right your clothing when none of it has been removed. I needed to see Sookie's breasts, craved the way they felt against my skin when I was inside her. She seemed to get that memo and let her fingers fly down the front of my button down. I was glad I ditched the jacket in the cockpit.

"So how do you want to do this? Maria said that sitting up here is the most practical way to go about this."

"She's right." I nuzzled my face in her neck, taking a deep breath to take in the scent of her hair. My fingers were working their way up her legs, finding exactly what they wanted at the crux. She was drenched for me. My finger slid between her folds and I couldn't help but smile when her breath hitched as it grazed across her nub. "Tell me you want me."

"Will 'I need you,' suffice?"

Her hands had opened my belt buckle and found their way into my pants. I just love going commando; it always surprised girls. It's like it's the craziest thing in the world, the one thing they'd least expect. I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for this route and I was going to be prepared. I pulled her closer to the edge, getting her skirt up around her hips. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist. I grabbed the condom out of my back pocket and rolled it on. As I slid into her, I pulled her face in closer for a kiss. I knew she'd cry out when I was all the way in and any noise would get us both busted.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, bracing herself against my shoulders. I kept one hand on her hips, guiding their motion to hit all the right places, and used my free hand to get a good grip on her hair. I'd recently learned my Sookie like a little hair pulling and I was happy to give her what she wanted. Scratch that, what she needed.

She picked up the rhythm quickly, using her strong legs to get an impressive amount of leverage. Our pace was doing serious things to me; I seemed to lose all my stamina when fucking Sookie. As much as I wanted to savor the moment, I knew bathroom jobs had to be quickies; the risk of getting caught was just too high. From her facial expressions and the way she was biting my shoulder to prevent from screaming, I knew she was close, too. I moved my hands from her hips to her breasts, playing her body like a maestro. Her legs tightened around my waist, as did her arms around my neck, and she pulled me tight to her body as her orgasm took hold of her.

I wanted to watch her face contort in pure bliss but it was currently buried in my neck. She started biting anything she could reach. As her teeth grazed my Adam's apple, I was done. She picked up on the fact that I liked what she was doing; she started sucking and nipping in the most sensual ways possible. I couldn't hold back any longer and came hard; fighting the moan that wanted to come pouring out.

I leaned against the wall at my back, cleaning us both up and tossing the condom in the trash. If the smile on her face was any indication, she enjoyed her initiation. I couldn't help but kiss her again, loving the taste of her lip balm. It was some sort of berry concoction; I wanted to know the brand so I could buy stock in them and a never ending supply for her. We got started fixing our clothes, which is easier said than done with two people in the tiny stall. We both grabbed for the red panties at the same time; but I was just a little bit faster. I tucked them into my pocket for safe keeping, giving her a wink as I left the lavatory.

One of the new girls gave me a knowing look, but I couldn't give a fuck what she thought. Knowing my luck, I'd already fucked her when I was still working commercial. Hopefully she was easier to deal with than Ian. I gave her a wink of her own and she blushed; oh yeah, no problems there.

I settled back into the cockpit, noticing that Ian was still sound asleep. Alcide filled me in on absolutely nothing since these planes basically fly themselves. I picked up where he left off on the job, and he picked up where I left off with the ladies. I was focused on the blackness in front of me when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. I hoped it wasn't Ian trying to strangle me. When a pair of lips pressed against my neck, and the scent of lavender conditioner filled my nose, I figured out who it was real fast.

"Ready for round two already?"

"Don't you need to be flying this thing?"

"I always wondered if it was possible to fuck and fly at the same time."

"Well, you'll need to find someone with a far lower IQ than me to try that out on. I don't have a death wish."

"Round two on the way back then?"

"You got it. I did come in here for a reason, though. Suzanne just asked if I got the Northman Special. What does that entail?"

"Who's Suzanne?"

"One of the flight attendants. Let's go back to private land where I don't have to deal with your gaggle of former gal pals."

"Are you jealous?"

"No, but she's just being weird. The look in her eyes is gross. I ask again, what's the Northman Special?"

"Baby, anytime Northman is involved, it's special."

She smacked me in the back of the head, obviously not amused by my little joke. I was just about to explain the technique when Alcide came back, looking happier than usual.

"Hey, Alcide, what's the Northman Special?" Oh that was cold, asking my own co-pilot to sell out my deepest secrets.

"If I remember correctly, it's his insane ability to fuck a girl without removing one article of clothing and still get her off. I believe there's also the stipulation that her clothes, hair, and make up have to be in perfect condition afterward, too."

"Oh, then I guess I didn't get it. You'll just have to try again on the flight back."

She kissed my cheek again and left. I pulled her panties out of my pocket, folding them so to the naked eye, it would look like a pocket square. I put my suit jacket back on, tucking them in the chest pocket, and flashing Alcide a smile. He was about to question my skills when Ian started to stir, just in time to start our landing procedures. It would appear to be show time again.

"Jesus, man, are you alright? You sort of passed out there. You might want to check with a medic when we hit London."

"No, I think I'm okay, I was just really tired. I guess I didn't sleep well last night. Sorry you guys got stuck with all the work this trip. I'll cover for you both on the way back."

My life is so fucking awesome. I just love getting my way.

**A/N2: Well, there ya have it. Good old fashioned smutty goodness. Plot returns next week. Everyone needs a little smut break, especially Pilot Eric. See ya next week with a Dixie update and hopefully my other Support Stacie winner's fic!**


End file.
